The Coup/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks a car somewhere in Saudi Arabia. Marine: Car is inbound. Command: Continue Tracking. The car stops in front of President Al-Fulani's residence where he is being held and dragged outside by two OpFor soldiers. Gameplay President Yasir Al-Fulani is dragged out of the building by two OpFor soldiers. Other soldiers are on top of buildings. Helicopters swarm the area. More soldiers are seen taking civilians into custody while others secure the area with their dogs. (Note: Al-Asad's speech slightly differs in the Remastered version, but the in-game English subtitles remain the same as the original.) Modern Warfare= Khaled Al-Asad: !اليوم ننهض من جديد كشعب واحد، في وجه الخيانة والفساد (Today, we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!) Al-Fulani is dragged into a car, and one of the soldiers hits him with the stock of his AK to stun him and keep him from trying to escape immediately before closing the door and banging on the roof with his hand to signal the car can depart. The other turns and waves ahead to signal anyone up ahead to clear the way for the car. When he looks forward the car is driven by an OpFor soldier and Viktor Zakhaev, who is armed with a Mini-Uzi, who are taking him to Al-Asad for a public execution. Al-Asad's speech plays over the radio. Al-Asad: '''!جميعنا نثق بهذا الرجل لينقل شعبنا العظيم إلى فترته الأخرى (We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity.) |-| Modern Warfare Remastered= '''Khaled Al-Asad: !اليوم، سننهض مرةً أخرى كأمةٍ واحدة، لنواجه الفاسدين والخونة (Today, we will rise once more as one nation, to face the corrupt and the traitors!) Al-Fulani is dragged into a car, and raises his tied hands as he is about to be knocked out by one of the soldiers. Al-Fulani: !إسمعني (Listen to me!) The soldier hits him with the stock of his AK. Al-Fulani gets up and coughs; the car is driven by an OpFor soldier and Viktor Zakhaev, who are taking him to Al-Asad for a public execution. The soldier who hit him slams the door and bangs the roof to signal the car can depart while the other one signals to clear the way for the car to leave.'' Soldier: (from the outside) !تقدموا (Go!) They drive out of the area; Al-Asad's speech plays over the radio. '''Al-Asad:' !كلنا وثقنا بنية هذا الرجل ؟؟؟ أمتنا العظيمة وقيادتها نحو عهدٍ جديد من الإزدهار (We all trusted the intention this man to ??? our great nation and lead her into a new era of prosperity.) Soldiers are seen running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. Viktor Zakhaev: (to the driver) .إستدر إلى اليسار، إلى اليسار (Turn to the left, to the left.) At a fork soldiers stand on the side, firing into the air. The driver drives down a sandy, uphill drive, after a BMP. Soldiers are seen smoking on the sides. Viktor gets a call on his cell-phone. He looks back at Al-Fulani and then gets back on the phone. Soldiers are seen strangling civilians back on the road. Modern Warfare= Al-Asad: !لكن مثل ملكنا قبل الثورة، كان متواطئاً مع الغرب، ولا يعرف سوى مصلحته الشخصية (But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart!) |-| Modern Warfare Remastered= Al-Asad: !ولكنه كما كان النظام الملكي قبل الثورة، كان هو الآخر بالتواصُل مع الغرب في سبيل ؟؟؟ الشخصية (But as was our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been the last one to communicate with the West for the sake of ???) On one side of the road a soldier is seen pinning a civilian and then gutting him. On the other several soldiers are firing into buildings, breaching them to clear them out of any civilians loyal to Al-Fulani. The car continues to follow the BMP for some time. Civilians run out of an alley and up the street between the car and the BMP. Soldiers come out after them and shoot them dead, avoiding hitting the car in the crossfire. The BMP stops near a market place, soldiers get out from the troop compartment in the back and start shooting and stabbing the shoppers. The car goes down a hill. At the bottom a garbage can is rolling with a human under it. The human gets out and is shot from behind. The car comes to an intersection. A truck chock full of soldiers goes ahead of the car. The other roads are swarmed with soldiers. The car follows the truck. They come to a fork. The truck goes left. In the middle is an empty concrete area behind a building. Many civilians are lined up against it with their hands behind their heads and their faces against the brick. Several civilians are on the ground being arrested by soldiers. Modern Warfare= Al-Asad: !الصمت ينتج العبودية! لن نكون عبيداً (Silence breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!) subtitles read "collusion" instead of "silence" |-| Modern Warfare Remastered= Al-Asad: !التواطؤ ؟؟؟ بعبودية! لن نكون عبيداً (Collusion ??? slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!) On a corner bend there is another empty area behind a building where some more civilians are being killed and arrested for resisting the OpFor. At the violent scene Viktor taps the driver's shoulder, who nods to him and turns back to the road. Civilians steal guns from soldiers and fire upon OpFor agents in a small courtyard. They are all killed. Viktor Zakhaev: (to the driver) .إستدر إلى اليسار، إلى اليسار (Turn to the left, to the left.) Soldiers exit another BMP and run down the sidewalk. The car goes right at a fork into an alley with many posters of Al-Asad and dumpsters. Behind a dumpster a civilian is seen painting a picture of Al-Fulani onto the alley wall. He sprints off when the car comes near. Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters buzz over the buildings. Modern Warfare= Al-Asad: .لقد حان الوقت الآن لإظهار قوتنا الحقيقية. إنهم يقللون من حجم تعظيمنا. دعونا نظهر أننا لا نخشى منهم (The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them.) |-| Modern Warfare Remastered= Al-Asad: .حان الوقت لإظهار قوتنا الحقيقية. إنهم يستهينون بعزيمتنا. دعونا نُريهم أننا لا نخافهم (The time has come to show our true strength. They despise our resolve. Let us show them that we do not fear them.) A civilian is seen jumping a chain-link fence. A German shepherd is seen chasing him but he escapes. Modern Warfare= Al-Asad: !كشعب واحد، يجب أن نحرر إخوتنا من نير الاحتلال الأجنبي (As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!) |-| Modern Warfare Remastered= Al-Asad: !كشعبٍ واحد، سنحرر إخواننا من ؟؟؟ النفوذ الأجنبي (As one people, we will free our brethren from ??? foreign influence!) A dumpster lid is lifted slightly. A civilian head is exposed. He quickly shuts it once the car gets too close. The car approaches a highway near the bay. Waves crash against the side-rail. Soldiers run across from the right end to the left. Several jets fly across the ocean. The car turns right and follows the soldiers. On the left several soldiers surround a truck and drag the civilian driver out and throw him to the pavement. The car goes straight. On the left many civilians are lined up with their backs facing the road. Soldiers reload and aim at them. As the car passes they fire and the bodies drop in a hail of gunfire. Al-Asad: .جيوشنا قوية، وقضيتنا عادلة (Our armies are strong and our cause is just.) The car turns left at a small courtyard where soldiers are lined up and tanks are parked. An Mi-8 Hip lands in the courtyard, flanked by two Hinds. Al-Asad: .كما أتحدث، إنهم يحتشدون جيوشنا، بما سنحمي استقلال شعبنا كدولة عظيمة (As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation.) The car travels down a deserted road. At the end are some soldiers talking and smoking. At the very end there is an arena on the right. Many soldiers are lined up here. They all fire their guns into the air as they cheer. The car stops outside the arena. A soldier opens the back door, another pulls Al-Fulani out, and throws him onto the ground. Al-Asad: .قضيتنا النبيلة قد بدأت (Our noble crusade has begun.) The soldier stomps Al-Fulani in the face, the player's vision blacks out. As Al-Fulani's vision comes to, two soldiers each take one of Al-Fulani's arms and lead him down the long hallway into the arena where Imran Zakhaev awaits. The soldiers hold Al-Fulani in front of Zakhaev, who looks at him. He then nods and backs off. The soldiers begin to lead him towards a bloody, wooden stake in the middle of the arena. OpFor soldiers are gathered all around the courtyard, cheering from both floors of the surrounding building. Al-Asad is nearby, talking into a camera being used to broadcast his speech. 'Al-Asad: '.سنقوم بإلقاء النفايات في بلادهم كما هم يفعلون ذلك لنا بالضبط (Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs.) The soldiers tie Al-Fulani up and soldiers cheer very loudly. Al-Asad looks at Zakhaev, who is holding a Desert Eagle. Al-Asad approaches to take it. Zakhaev raises the gun at Al-Asad's head. Al-Asad hesitates, before Imran Zakhaev turns it over and offers it to him. Al-Asad takes it and returns to the camera (the execution is being filmed on live television). He tells the world... 'Al-Asad: '.هكذا ابتدأت (This is how it begins.) Al-Asad then walks over to Al-Fulani, aims the Desert Eagle at Al-Fulani's face and cocks it (in Modern Warfare Remastered, Al-Fulani is heard breathing heavily during this). Al-Asad fires the gun, executing Al-Fulani. The player's vision instantly blacks out.